Drove all night
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Harry is away, missing Ruth and his family. Ruth is in London worried sick and missing him. Can he get home safely? Rating will increase
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Spooks/MI5. All copyright belongs to BBC television and Kudos. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. Title from a Roy Orbison/ Cyndi Lauper song.

M rated in places!

I drove All Night

It was freezing cold. He could see the breath in front of his face as he headed back towards his car. He knew the black 4x4 would be just as cold but he would be out of the icy wind. That was enough for now. He clicked the lock, almost collapsing in to the drivers seat before starting the engine and turning the heating on. Glasgow was a beautiful place but in that moment he'd sell his soul to be back with Ruth in London.

He was shaken from his thoughts by the ringing of his mobile.

"Adam."

"Returning to base." Adam confirmed. "Alpha team heading back."

"Ok, straight home. Reports can wait." Harry sighed, knowing how much Adam and Zaf wanted to get home. He smiled slightly as he thought about the young men who had joined his team. Both had been young, idealistic and had an eye for the obscure. Zaf had been a flirt, a charmer and had grown up considerably. Now engaged to Zoe and a father to Emma and Daniel he was still the consummate spook. Adam was still headstrong- overprotective of those he loved. Shaking his head he wondered if his team had noticed the changes in him too.

Xxx

Ruth turned the bedroom light off as Gracie cuddled the stuffed toy Beth had bought her. The rag doll was almost the size of the little girl but she adored it.

"Sleep tight." Ruth whispered as her four year old looked back at her.

"Mum?"

"Yes."

"Daddy is coming home? Isn't he?" The little girl looked up at Ruth. "Only, I."

"What?" Ruth sat next to her as Gracie curled next to her. "Of course Daddy is coming home." She kissed her forehead. "He had to go away to work with Auntie Beth and uncle Adam and Zaf. That's all."

"To make sure Zaf doesn't get lost. Again."

"That's right." Ruth smiled. "He'll be home soon. Daddy is always going to come home."

"Ok."

"Why did you ask?"

"I miss him."

"I know darling. I do too." Ruth sighed. "Now the sooner you're asleep the sooner he's home." She settled her back down.

"Goodnight."

"Love you."

"Love you too, Squeak." Ruth sighed as she left the room. She just hoped she was right.

Xxxxx

Harry checked his watch. It was gone 10pm but he didn't entertain the idea of going back to the B&B for another night. He summoned the little energy he had left knowing there was a small drive-through nearby. He smiled, coffee and a burger would have to do until he got home. He knew the other three officers were already headed towards England. It was time he did the same,


	2. Chapter 2

7 hours

Harry drove towards the motorway knowing that if traffic was kind to him he would be back in his own bed within seven hours. He knew the adrenaline of the operation successfully completed operation would wear off sooner or later and the thought of being able to sleep in his own bed appealed greatly. All he wanted to do was climb into bed, wrap his arms around Ruth and sleep. He glanced at the dashboard clock, sighing heavily it was still a six hour drive back home.

Xxxxx

Ruth wrapped her dressing gown around her, slipping downstairs she was careful not to wake the children or the animals. Gracie's questions had struck a cord. It seemed the little girl had inherited her ability to analyse everything down to the smallest fact. As an adult in her job that was useful but to little Gracie it meant Daddy had gone away and might get lost as her uncle Zaf had been prone to do. She ran a hand through her hair, deciding tea was the answer. There were seven hours until daylight. Tea would at least calm her nerves so that she might sleep. She would never admit it to her children but she was just as worried about Harry as they were.

"Urgh!" She sniffed the decidedly stale milk before heading towards the sink to dispose of it. "Camomile it is." She mumbled before hunting for the tea bags Malcolm had given her.

Xxxxx

"You awake?" Adam asked as he drove. Beth and Zaf were both asleep- with Beth snoring slightly in the back seat. "Dimitri never mentioned snoring. Actually neither did Zoe. Looks like Harry had the right idea."

"I'm awake." Beth grumbled.

"Good. Because next services you are driving. Ok?"

"Yeah." Beth smiled as the car sped along the motorway. "Do you think Ruth can sort the speed cameras?"

"No." Adam laughed, knowing how much the blonde wanted to get home. "I'll ask Tariq."

Beth stretched as Zaf slept on peacefully.

Xxxxxxx

The tea sat on the coffee table as Ruth tried to distract herself. She knew the op was over, that all four officers were safe. The bomb squad had been on the ball and the terrorist had been arrested. Part of her had been scared she was missing some vital piece of information. Another part was just desperate to see her husband in front of her. Sighing she picked up the novel she had been reading. The copy of the Charlotte Bronte novel was well worn but she didn't care. The words were comforting, her eyes became heavy as she imagined Harry as her Mr Rochester.

Xxxxx

Harry pressed the radio control on the dashboard as Talk Sport explained the latest football match as he drove towards the city. He had been on the road for almost six hours as he reached the outskirts of the English capital. Deciding he didn't really care about the score between Everton and Spurs he clicked the radio over to Classical FM. Sighing he let the calming music wash over him.

He smiled as he realised he was only two streets away from home.

Xxxxxxx

Ruth felt the book slide out of her hand. She was too tired to move, letting the book fall. She sensed a presence in the room with her, suspecting it was one of the children or the dog she opened her eyes.

"Harry." She smiled.

"Hi."

"You're really here?" She yawned as he crossed the living room to where she sat. "You"

"I drove all night." He sat next to her as she blinked away sleep, her eyes growing accustomed to the dark.

"What time is it?"

"Just after five. Beth and the lads are fine." He took her hand as he spoke. His Yorkshire accent becoming more pronounced as he relaxed.

"You must be exhausted."

"I'm fine." Ruth raised an eyebrow, touching his face gently she smiled at the stubble she could feel beneath her skin. His eyes closed.

"I missed you."

"I was only away for three days."

"I missed you." She kissed him gently on the lips as he pulled her flush against him, his hands snaking below the fabric of her dressing gown.

"I missed us." He mumbled as he began peppering kisses along her neck. Ruth sighed, her head rolling slightly to give him more access.

"Bed?" She stated. Harry nodded before pressing a kiss to her collar bone.

"Good idea unless you want the kids to catch us infligrante." He waggled his eyebrows. Ruth blushed - the thought mortified her. Standing she held out a hand.

"Bed. Sleep."

"No." Harry smiled as he pulled her towards him. His eyes burned into hers as she bit her lip. "I drove all night, to make love to you." He kissed her before she could say anything. Breaking away for much needed air she slipped her hands under his jacket. Breathing heavily she nodded before leading him upstairs.

Xxxxxx

A/n not happy with this. May be an epilogue if wanted


	3. Chapter 3

Peace

Ruth sighed as she felt Harry's hands on her waist. She closed her eyes, biting her lip as his kisses skimmed her collar bone, moving lower.

"You should rest." She gasped as his fingers carried on their exploration of her skin, her own fingers curling in his hair. He chuckled against her skin.

"No rest for the wicked."

"You're not wicked."

"Ruth." He kissed her neck. "If you can still string a sentence together then I am losing my touch." She gasped as he continued to touch her.

"Never."

He raised his head to look her in the eye. She smiled slightly before pulling him to her, kissing him deeply. The silence of the air around them only punctuated by gasps and sighs as Harry finally left the rest of the world behind him.

Xxxxxx

"Gracie!" An exasperated shout woke him. He could hear the little girl arguing as Nick tried and failed to get his choice of television programme. He heard Ruth mutter next to him as Scarlet barked.

"Welcome home."

"Why aren't they getting ready for school? Why aren't we up?" He glanced at his watch.

"It's Saturday. They are fine, I've been downstairs already. Nick has walked Scarlet and the cats have been fed." She kissed his bare chest. "And they think I'm cleaning up here. I haven't told them we have you back."

He kissed her as he heard an exited voice yell "Daddy!" Before impatient footsteps clamber up the stairs. He groaned, pulling his pj bottoms on quickly before Gracie burst into the room.

"Daddy!" She launched herself on the bed. "I saw the car outside. I knew it! I knew it! Nick said we should let you have sleeps but I wanted to see you! I've missed you, Nick thinks he can watch what he wants but I don't care. I knew you were back and I said watch what you want, football is rubbish and I ran up here and now I found you and mummy and I have been really good. Don't listen to Charlie because I was really good and yesterday was t my fault."

"Did you breathe at all?" Ruth asked as Gracie flung her arms around Harry's neck. He laughed hugging the little girl. Ruth smiled.

"She's like you." Harry paused. He looked up to see Nick stood in the doorway. "Hello son."

"Hi." Nick yawned. "I tried to stop her but that kid is a whirlwind."

"Like her mother." Harry held Ruth's gaze for a moment. He had no idea what had happened or how but he had a family that he loved more than life itself and they loved him. He ruffled Gracie's hair as she giggled. "Now? Breakfast?"

"Yeah. Again!" Gracie jumped off the bed as she ran out of the room. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Great, more E numbers. Welcome home Dad." He turned to follow his sibling as Ruth squeezed Harry's hand.

"Rest."

"I am." He smiled. "I know I sounded corny last night. I blame the drive." She touched his face gently. "And Roy Orbison. That song."

"I drove all night. Suddenly that's my favourite song." She kissed him as Gracie and Nick could be heard in the kitchen. Ruth pulled back, climbing off the bed as Muggles and Fidget ran into the room. "Time to get up." She whispered as he nodded. He needed to sleep but in that second he needed his family more.

Xxxx

A/N not sure about the end but with what is about to happen in Monster I thought Harry deserved a break. Please review


End file.
